


Прямые пути

by pochtica



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corporal Punishment, Fairies, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Pining, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Балы фейри
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica
Summary: ФейриAU. Недобрая сказка со счастливым концом.Тяжело переживая расставание с Сяо Чжанем, Ван Ибо во время короткой поездки в Лондон оказывается втянут в разборки фейри. Его жизнь и свобода под угрозой /// Дорога к счастливому финалу оказывается нелёгкой.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 13





	Прямые пути

**Author's Note:**

> Тайминг август-сентябрь ‘19
> 
> Использованы только классические фольклорные каноны, любое пересечение с современными мирами фейри ненамеренное. 
> 
> У этого текста сложности с названием. Сначала это был стебный кроссовер балов фейри с Орфеем и Эвридикой, и назывался «Ибо и бал». Боюсь, названия лучше мне не придумать никогда. 
> 
> «Прямые пути» это калька со «straight paths», и это выражение не используется никогда для фейрийских прямых, кратчайших дорог, которыми они являются по канону, потому что используется для «верного», «правильного» пути в религиозном смысле. противопоставляя так же, как straight/queer

_всё, чем закончимся, я унесу с собой:  
полоска на бёдрах, корабль над головой,   
цаплей в изгибе неба подъемный кран.   
ты не заметишь. четыре часа утра.   
и город, чужой и нежный ко всем чужим   
беззвучно прольётся из синеватых жил.   
_ Яшка Казанова 

Красивым августовским утром Ван Ибо получает письмо. Утро ещё совсем раннее, но город уже прогрет, уже не успевает остыть за ночь. Днём он как раскалённая сковородка, и в асфальтовом мареве дрожит воздух даже над многоэтажками, а утром адский огонь притушен, и выглядит всё красивым. Но Ван Ибо знает, как оно там. И теперь это пекло поселится и у него внутри, и будет жечь, пока он не сгорит к херам.

Письмо пришло на очень секретный ящик, зарегистрированный в сервисе, доступном в Китае только через впн, и о котором знает только семья. И Сяо Чжань. Письмо начинается словами: «Они сказали, что я больше не смогу нигде играть и петь. Смогу, конечно, пойти в провинциальный театр, там не откажут. Они сказали, я не справляюсь, а ты и не собираешься справляться, и возможно тебя защитит yha, но меня не станут. И не смогут, но даже не станут пытаться. Они объяснили мне, как всё будет, и я понимаю этот механизм. И они сказали, я не прощу себя, и тебя тоже не прощу, и это самое страшное».

И кончается словами: «Я не буду просить тебя о паузе, пока мы не станем большими и зубастыми, это нечестно и займёт годы, если вообще получится. Я выбрал пробовать по-одиночке. И я знаю, что ты достоин того, чтобы услышать все это, чтобы тебе сказали честно в лицо, но я не могу произнести этого. Не могу сказать целиком ни одного из этих предложений. Я сделал выбор, и теперь я не прощу себя, и ты не простишь меня тоже. Я не прошу понять, я знаю, что ты понимаешь. Я буду жалеть об этом выборе всю жизнь, но он таков, и я не отступлюсь».

В середине много слов про индустрию, и Ибо тоже понимает механизм, но он теперь не понимает как жить дальше, и за что с ним это происходит. Он открывает вичат и пишет Сяо Чжаню: «я получил письмо».

Ответ приходит сразу: «это я написал его. возможно, лучше его удалить даже оттуда».

Ван Ибо закрывает переписку, и ничего ниоткуда не удаляет. Не разбивает ни мебель, ни посуду, ни свои ценные штуки, не кричит в утреннее небо — он совсем не киношный, его эмоции не взрыв, они масло по поверхности воды, они корни травы, они чего-то там ещё как говорит его психотерапевт. Он просто не верит.

Ему не с кем поговорить, и слова жгутся в горле, крутятся в голове, придуманные диалоги, аргументы к каждому слову проклятого письма. Мольбы и красивые планы, сюрпризы, подарки и шантаж, эти мысли занимают его настолько, что он перестаёт разговаривать с людьми вообще. За его кажущейся отстранённостью теперь действительно отстранённость, он варящийся сам в себе бульон, поедающий сам себя, человек ли он вообще?

Он смотрит на выходящие на тв промо-выпуски, снятые несколько недель назад, где Сяо Чжань не справляется, а он и не собирается справляться. И где им это пока и не нужно, где они счастливы, и августовское пекло дожирает его сердце, будто оно скрюченный кленовый лист, коричневый и ломкий в труху.

*** 

Ван Ибо прилетает в Лондон в начале сентября. Он уже бывал много где, но теперь он знает, что можно проводить эти короткие остановки иначе. Ему сложно воспроизвести, но он в общем понимает, о чем ему говорил Сяо Чжань, который мало знает про актуальное, трендовое и злободневное, но зато много знает про важное и показал ему, объяснил. Как фундамент, как корни старых деревьев; где надо жить, какие бывают путеводители, зачем надо идти в музей по доброй воле двадцатилетнему здоровому парню, ничего не понимающему в живописи.

Конечно, сейчас Ван Ибо идёт не за художественными эмоциями. Он идёт к конкретной картине, дернуть за неё, отозваться в чужом сердце, выщипать желтые лепестки с золотого фона. 

Старые европейские дворцы со своими обшарпанными колоннами и стертыми ступенями — Ибо никогда не понимал, что можно вообще хорошего найти в этом гигантском нефункциональном старье. И вот он смотрит на жуткие золотые завитушки рам и чувствует, что уже отравлен этой значительностью. Он ещё совсем не понимает почему, что в них хорошего, важного, он слышит только голос Сяо Чжаня, для которого эти мрамор и гранит, облезлые пузырящиеся на краях зеркала и плитка и колонны и желтые лепестки на золотом фоне - важны, и просто верит, что поймёт со временем. 

Зеркала эти, честно признаться, пугают его. Они глубокие, темные, со странной перспективой и шевелящимися тенями. У него в отеле такие же. У него даже в номере такие же, ему апгрейднули нормальный люкс до какого-то неприлично роскошного, и теперь он себя чувствует ровно как в музее. И разницы не видит ни между темными зеркалами с пузырями амальгамы по краям, ни между картинами в галерее и теми, что висят над его кроватью или над кроссовками в коридорчике у входа.

Дворец с подсолнухами очень британский, а рампа и пабы, где он сегодня отрабатывал скейтерское тв-шоу, такие же, как и в Пекине, Шанхае, Будапеште и Сан-Пауло, и вот это очень его успокаивает.

*** 

Ибо пьёт в номере. Лондонская ночная жизнь, обещающая даже по вторникам бешеную активность, зовет его и манит, но Ибо чувствует, что его уже вырубает, и он не хочет заснуть лицом в здоровенного, например, голубоглазого блондина в клубе. В таких лицом надо не спать. Поэтому он пьёт, чтобы вырубиться здесь, по хорошему графику без джетлагов, и утром всем своим свежим лицом встретиться с гидом, «знающим все самые злачные закоулки, темные легенды и стархитекторов*, поработавших в городе за последние двадцать лет».

Они встретились вчера, познакомиться и проехать полчаса по четырём точкам из маршрута двухэтажного экскурсионного автобуса с наушниками, и Ибо очень понравилась его трескотня, в которой часть слов он не понимал, часть не разбирал, но в целом получал какую-то съедобную и приятную картинку. И развеселился впервые за этот месяц.

Так что они позавтракают и поедут на выкупленной целиком крыше омнибуса смотреть город на полдня.

Ибо боялся, что снова не сможет спать без света и один, но Сяо Чжань изменил его жизнь навсегда. И сон в мегаполисе, где никогда толком не бывает темно и тихо, и чем дороже отель, тем темнее блэкаут и глуше звукоизоляция, но можно же не закрывать штор, так вот, сон теперь у него ок. Но темнота все же имеет над ним какую-то неприятную власть, она противоположна всей его наполненной мельтешением жизни, темнота и пустота противоположны ему и пугают. 

Вечером в ярком свете ламп в номере даже оконные стекла становятся зеркалами, и Ибо ловит своё отражение, пока неизвестно зачем беспокойно шатается с банкой пива в руке по гигантским роскошным покоям из трёх комнат, трогая стены, обитые тканью, плетёные шелковые кисти на диванных подушках, ощущая между босыми пальцами ног толстый мягкий ворс ковра. Думая о том, как он мог бы делить все это с человеком, который сделал их одиночками. 

Отражение в стёклах неверное, двоится и дёргается. И первые фигуры Ван Ибо пропускает, думая, что это просто игра отражений. Но потом он начинает видеть их, таящихся и гордо вышагивающих по границам неровностей света, существующих только в темных стёклах. Они радостно скачут, маленькие, крылатые, вокруг уроненной на ковёр банки с остатками пива, хорошо, что остатков было слишком мало для того, чтобы вылиться лужей. А некоторые, особо наглые, уже подпихивают его отвисшую челюсть, но он не чувствует прикосновений, только видит их, и, хотя ему все ещё невероятно жутко, понимание, что достать в физическом мире его не могут, приносит облегчение.

Недолгое, впрочем.

Ибо отшатывается, отворачивается, разворачивается, зажимает глаза руками, боясь и повернуться к ним спиной и продолжать смотреть. Надо опустить шторы. Отгородить от него темноту за стёклами и существ в стёклах. Щурясь, едва глядя себе под ноги, Ван Ибо добирается до окна, и шорох закрывающихся плотных штор приносит ему огромное облегчение. Всё, он сейчас пойдёт попросит себе самый простой номер, белые стены, закрытые шторы, работающий телик, минибар. Лучше два комплекта мини-бара сразу.

Он пятится, не выпуская из виду шторы, скрывающие существ, и разворачивается только подойдя к выходу из спальни. И смотрит в зеркало, в лицо Сяо Чжаня вместо своего отражения.

— Здравствуй, Ибо, я пришёл за тобой, чтобы быть вместе, — говорит неправильное отражение, и протягивает ему руку. 

— Я знаю, что ты - не он. 

— Ну, разумеется, я не он. Я принц фейри, и меня не пугают сорванные контракты с брендами и статейки в желтых газетах.

— Он не поэтому...

— Разве этого не было в списке? И поэтому тоже. А мне не надо делать выбор между любовью и славой. И никогда не придётся. Я могу оставаться таким всегда. Согласись, тогда и ты сможешь.

— Я не верю... И вали нахуй из моего зеркала.

— О, твоего тут только глупые сомнения, — создание с лицом Сяо Чжаня хихикает его смехом, дрожит плечами, сияет, смотрит хитро. И горе Ибо разливается кислотой по всем его внутренностям. — Навсегда, диди, просто скажи да.

— Нет, конечно, нет. 

— Ну смотри, я уйду. Такова твоя судьба. Смотреть Сяо Чжаню в спину. Оставленный позади. Вечный второй номер. — Ибо зажмуривается, чтобы не выпустить накатившие слезы. Хрен ему. Как же больно. Как же, блять, больно.

Ибо открывает глаза и видит удаляющуюся фигуру, уходящую от него. Уходящую. Снова уходящую. Он знает, что это неправда, не он, не он, но внутри все разрывается в клочья с каждым шагом заново, растревоженное злыми словами, и он тянется всем своим существом к этой спине и походке, и протягивает руку, он ведь не говорит ничего, ни на что не соглашается. И дотрагивается до стеклянной поверхности.

Существу с лицом Сяо Чжаня не требуется времени, чтобы вернуться, он оказывается перед стеклянной преградой мгновенно, его глаза сияя счастьем смотрят в глаза Ван Ибо, а его пальцы касаются пальцев Ван Ибо по-настоящему.

*** 

— Я знаю кто ты. Мое имя Таэмлин. Я принц-консорт Неблагого двора. — Ибо решает, что не быть учтивым в его ситуации не так страшно, как сказать лишнего, и молчит.

Они идут по коридору, который теперь выглядит значительно короче, чем казался с удаляющейся фигурой, и буквально через несколько шагов оказываются на входе в огромный блистающий зал, богато декорированный, с фресками и лепниной, золочеными арабесками, бронзовыми вычурными канделябрами и зеркалами, зеркалами, зеркалами.

Ван Ибо видит себя одетым в классический black-tie костюм со смокингом, и некто с лицом Сяо Чжаня («в костюме Сяо Чжаня», думает Ибо ядовито), тоже в чёрно-белом, элегантном, предлагает ему руку и кивает в сторону кружащихся в центре огромного зала пар.

Ван Ибо не принимает его руку, но идёт рядом к танцующим. Танцы — это то, что он знает. Любит и может. Уж они-то его не предадут, не подставят. И они танцуют.

— Это дворец Вэдвид в спиральном замке Каэр Сиди. Мы находимся нигде, и я могу сказать тебе об этом много красивых слов, которые не будут значить для тебя ничего. Разве что тебе нравится слушать звук моего голоса, а?

Хотя Ибо ничего не спрашивал, за звук этого голоса, разговаривающий с ним ласково и насмешливо, он готов продать душу. Чем, в сущности, сейчас и занимается, судя по всему. Он не знает местных сказок, не знает этих существ, добрые они, злые, хитрые? Эльфы и хоббиты из властелина колец, это все, что ему знакомо, но здесь нет ничего похожего на красивых созданий, сражающихся с уродливыми монстрами, здесь причудливые создания под масками красивых людей, которые то улыбаются, то скалятся. И веселятся в танцах и разговорах. 

Главное, никому ничего не обещать, не есть, не пить, чего там ещё с запретами? Не дать себя сожрать? 

Они танцуют и разговаривают. Ибо старается помалкивать, но отвечает, когда его спрашивают. Его партнёр очень лёгок. И в танцах и в словах. В улыбках. Сердце Ван Ибо трепещет, и он должен все время напоминать себе, что это морок, кукла, двойник. Но каждый раз, когда Таэмлин улыбается, внутри него все бьется в жалящие острые осколки.

И они танцуют. И танцуют. И танцуют. Ибо начинает уже цепляться за знакомые плечи, только бы не уснуть, только бы не сказать лишнего, но он так устал, и зеркальные стены плывут перед глазами. Его взгляд расфокусирован, и он ловит им истинные обличья гостей, ещё более прекрасные и ужасающие, чем их красивые фальшивые лица. И только лицо перед ним остаётся тем же, любимым. Подрагивает, но остаётся цельным. 

Когда Ибо делает шаги и развороты уже через силу, сцепив зубы и почти теряя сознание, Таэмлин отгибает лацкан его смокинга и прикрепляет на изнанку драгоценный цветок. Накрывает его рот ладонью и целует свою руку напротив губ Ибо, одновременно толкая его спиной вперёд. Ибо вываливается из зеркала, и падает на пол, и ползёт, сдирая с себя одежду, в кровать, обессиленно мечтая поспать хоть немного. Он так измождён, что не может даже плакать.

*** 

Поспать ему все же удаётся. Часа полтора. И он встаёт со стоном, и хромая на обе ноги плетётся в ванную. Хорошо, что подобное состояние ему не в новинку и он знает, сколько и как сможет продержаться.

Они должны встретиться со вчерашним гидом за завтраком в отельном ресторане, и Ван Ибо уже понимает, что архитектура и живопись как-нибудь уже в другой раз, сейчас придётся сосредоточиться на сказках.

Одежда, которую он стаскивал с себя после зеркала, оказывается его собственной. Кроссовки выглядят так, как ни одна из его десятков пар не выглядела никогда. Только выкинуть. Хорошо, что у него есть с собой ещё. Роза приколота к изнанке джинсовой куртки, и Ван Ибо надевает ее, стараясь не задеть цветок руками.

*** 

— Марв, а что ты знаешь про консорта Неблагого двора, — Ибо не особо хорош в формулировках этим утром, но получает неожиданно ответ именно на этот вопрос.

— Про Таэмлина мало кто что знает... 

Ибо потрясенно смотрит на маленького, и стремительно уменьшающегося прямо на его глазах Марва. Он тощает до размера среднего тринадцатилетки, обрастает шерстью кое-где, на голове отрастает зелёная щегольская федора*, и глаза зыркают из-под неё очень недобро.

— Прости, я ничего такого не имел в виду, и мне очень нужен гид и совет... — Ван Ибо не в состоянии удивляться, больше нет.

— Да поздно уже. Ты был в Каэр Вэдвид и вернулся, да? А цветок тебе давали? — Марвин деловито высыпает в свою не очень большую чашку всю сахарницу, и уровень воды не меняется. 

— Да, — Ибо отгибает полу джинсовки, и показывает приколотую к изнанке розу из рубинов и бриллиантов. Он перевидал столько драгоценностей за свою селебрити-карьеру, что опознаёт их без проблем, но и пиетета особого не испытывает.

— Эх. Зря взял. К этому моменту все легендарные бабы уже беременные. Ты как, не тошнит?

— Да мы ничего!

— Так они тоже! Ха-ха-ха, — Марвин заливается звонким, пронзительным смехом, от которого из зала выходят двое мужчин и кошка. Какая к черту кошка в отеле такого уровня? Кошка оборачивается, и пожимает плечами. Ван Ибо пожимает плечами. Он так устал и хочет спать.

— Таэмлина, как обычно, надо спасти* из сидхе, но сколько мы его помним, ни одна человеческая дева не прошла и двух испытаний, так что, грубо говоря, пиздец тебе. В связи с этим, думаю, тебе надо увеличить мою оплату вчетверо.

— С какой это стати?

— Во-первых, я сверхъестественное существо. Во-вторых, ты знаешь, в британском фольклоре если фейри не обижать, они будут вести себя прилично, но если задеть - вам отомстят самой звонкой и дешевой монетой на свете.

Ван Ибо думает некоторое время, глядя в стол.  
— Я нихрена не знаю про британский фольклор, но услышал тебя. Мне нужно знать, как выжить, и ты поможешь мне, и я заплачу тебе в пять раз больше договора, и ты поможешь мне, советом и действием остаться живым и свободным, и не будешь мне лгать. Договорились?

— Где вас только такому учат, хитрожопых. Я помогу тебе советом и действием остаться живым и свободным, и не буду тебе лгать, и ты заплатишь мне впятеро.

— У нас свои сказки. Там такие как вы тоже не подарок.

*** 

— Отличное место чтобы пошептаться, — говорит Марвин, оглядывая кабинку колеса обозрения, в которой они только начали подъём, — я сказал тебе, что человеческие девы не проходят испытаний Сины, для того, чтобы напугать и сделать посговорчивее, но это правда.

— Кто такой Сина? — спрашивает Ибо, впервые слыша это имя.

— Син Сладкоголосый, это, ну, сын Королевы Медб. И уже давненько каждые семь лет он вместо матери загадывает желающим спасти Таэмлина загадки, чтобы не отдать его жертвенной данью. И все девы при нынешнем Тэме отправляются без его подсказок в ад, так что он получил прозвище «довольный принц». Никак не хочет спасаться.

— Куда отправляются? Жертвенная дань в ад? — Ибо совершенно охуевает от таких перспектив.

— Ну да, ты все понял правильно, — Марвин смотрит на него как-то даже виновато, — Но! Что-то уже идёт не по плану. Во-первых, ещё рано, во-вторых, ты не дева. Возможно, тебя не отдадут данью, а себе кто-то присмотрел.

Ибо рычит:  
— И свобода!

Марвин грустно кивает, и внезапно оживившись, спрашивает:  
— Может, хочешь взбодриться? У меня тут рядом у приятеля точка. Лучший кокос в городе!

Ибо смотрит на него непонимающе, потом до него доходит, и он начинает хихикать, представляя полицию, арест, суд — будто ему до сих пор не хватало разнообразия в этой трёхдневной поездке, в которую его отправили «развеяться».  
— Нет уж. А какого-нибудь магического способа взбодриться разве нет?

— Чувак, ну о чем ты говоришь. Магическая причина твоего недомогания вызвана парнями из высшей лиги. Тягаться с ними при всем желании...

Они молча смотрят с минуту на открывающуюся красивую панораму, но Ибо чувствует, что начинает засыпать от слабой вибрации и солнечного тепла сквозь сплошные окна кабинки, и спрашивает:  
— Скажи, как мне себя вести? Я могу отказаться? Врать или хитрить? Уехать?

Марвин чешет затылок под шляпой и хмыкает.  
— Напрямую — нет. Вы уже начали исполнять гейс*, и ты часть его, и надо будет пройти все до конца. Есть лазейки. Тебе не могут ничего навязывать, могут спросить или приказать так, что будет казаться, что выбора у тебя нет, но он есть. И наоборот, если ты не можешь сделать чего-то, чего должен по гейсу, по обстоятельствам от тебя не зависящим, то как бы и не виноват. 

Ван Ибо молчит, примеряя слова на события вчерашней ночи, и Марвин решает пояснить:  
— Вот, к примеру, двойная роза. Ты согласился ее принять — неважно как, — протянул руку за ней на куст, взял со стола или из рук предложившего. Или приказавшего. Ты совершил действие, и теперь ты её похититель, и должен за это понести ответственность.

Ибо почти не дышит от этих слов. Он не брал розу. Он даже не дотрагивался до неё ни разу. Не соглашался, не протягивал руку. Лазейку ему оставили намеренно, и, значит, надежда есть.

*** 

Вечером Ибо, старательно глядя в пол, задвигает шторы и накрывает каждое зеркало в номере покрывалами, одеялами, рубашками. Слабая надежда на то, что его не достанут, у него все же есть. Он ложится, и, заведя будильник, кладёт телефон тёмной, отражающей поверхностью в простыни.

Но, закрыв глаза в сон, открывает их в бальную залу.  
— И как? — резко спрашивает он вправо, где видит силуэт рядом.

— В твоих пафосных здоровенных ролексах, — охотно отзывается силуэт, — но вообще достаточно полировки мебели и даже изогнутого стекла ламп. Однажды попавшись, попадаешь навсегда.

Мгм, — отвечает Ибо на ланьском. И даже выдавливает «ха-ха» на предложение подойти к столу, и подкрепиться изысканными яствами и прекрасными напитками.

Таэмлин волочет его под руку вдоль стола, вдоль гостей, и, пока они не заходят вглубь, чтобы снова начать бесконечный танец, Ибо задумывается, почему ему это так любопытно вместо того, чтобы быть панически страшным. Он зыркает в нечеловечески и человечески прекрасные лица фейри, и ему нравится. Нравится то, что он видит, нравится как все выглядит. Он знает, что всё плохо, что это в любой момент может стоить ему жизни или рассудка, но любопытство неожиданно пересиливает, и он украдкой смотрит.

Таэмлин говорит, что завтра им нужно будет обсудить «важное», а сегодня просто отдыхаем и развлекаемся. Ван Ибо думает, сможет ли он, если выпутается, воспринимать лицо Сяо Чжаня только как его собственное, не будет ли он видеть его принцем фейри, играющим его жизнью? Достаточно ли разделил? Не стоит ли, наоборот, уцепиться за это обстоятельство, чтобы как-то выжить, если все так и останется между ними.

Атмосфера отличается от вчерашней. Если вчера казалось, что вокруг все всё время будто после первого бокала игристого, легкие, полные сил, то сегодня кажется, что всё время всё меняется. Как времена года — и по залу то проносится уныние, то надежда, то, совсем уж неудобно, вожделение, горячим ветром одномоментно обдувает кожу, но так же уносится дальше.

Таэмлин расцветает.  
— Королева здесь. Как удачно.

Неподалёку разгорается скандал. Высокая, необыкновенно красивая женщина, жуткая, сияющая темным светом, рыжая, с длинной, перевитой золотыми цепями косой, в брючном узком костюме, очень современном по сравнению с одеждой остальных гостей, ругается с красивым мужчиной, тоже рыжим и тоже очень жутким. Тихо и страшно. В их сторону никто не смотрит, вокруг них пусто, и невидимый смерч конфликта почти гудит в этой пустоте. Зато все смотрят на них с Таэмлином, и после того как женщина вскидывает руку в их сторону, Ибо в ужасе понимает, что и ругаются о них, и что, видимо, это и есть королева.

Таэмлин тащит Ибо в сторону спорящих, и, когда они подходят, смерч конфликта оказывается не метафорой. Стена плотного движущегося ветра окружает их, отнимая звуки, приглушая присутствие, ощущение которого такое явственное, тяжелое. Похожее на край обрыва, где пропасть манит тебя, приглашает, тянет.

Ибо остаётся на границе смерча и слышит отголоски злого разговора: «нет, все останется», «отлично, свадьба с отчимом», «надо воспитывать нового». В результате разъяренная королева отвешивает сыну, по всей видимости, это и есть он, Син, пощечину, а Таэмлина, вмиг оказавшегося в одних шёлковых подштанниках (Ибо такого никогда не видел, но тонкие полупрозрачные шёлковые брючки вместо трусов, наверное, не могут быть ничем другим), щелчком пальцев подвешивает в воздухе. Его руки стянуты наверху чем-то невидимым, голова запрокинута, и вместо аккуратной стрижки Сяо Чжаня его волосы струятся по спине неровными чёрными с красным отливом волнами разобранной сложной прически из кос и локонов.

Королева Медб выкрикивает что-то резкое и в ее руке появляется кнут, длинный и тонкий, сплетённый частично из кожи, частично из золотистого света, и она, не заботясь о направлении, взмахивает им в сторону полуобнаженного Таэмлина, который выглядит все ещё как Сяо Чжань, и даже с длинными волосами все ещё привычно, как в парике, и сердце Ибо сжимается в ужасе и жалости.

Удар кнута приходится на середину спины, но световые нити, обращаясь хвостами и искрами захлестывают всё тело Таэмлина, несколько из них заканчиваются крючками, и Медб дёргает их, раздирая кожу. 

— Госпожа моя... — выдыхает Таэмлин со стоном, и Ибо накрывает такая острая волна возбуждения, что он шлепается на пол на задницу, пытаясь справиться, и слыша, как гости за барьером тоже это ощутили.

Член Таэмлина стоит, хорошо заметный под одним тонким слоем шелка, его грудь вздымается, и кровь, стекающая с израненной кнутом кожи, его вовсе не беспокоит. Весь воздух вокруг состоит только из похоти, только из жажды, ничего не уносит волнами, как было раньше. 

— Как я могла забыть! — Медб рычит, произносит несколько фраз явно нецензурного содержания, и суёт кнут в руки Сина. — Заканчивай десять! Ну надо же, как символично! Завтра придёшь расскажешь, что ещё совпало.

Она уходит в прямом смысле в грозовом темном облаке с молниями и рокотом, и Син с видимым удовольствием размахивается. Все происходит как-то немного по-другому, крючков почти больше нет, а свет рассыпается игольчатыми искрами, но густое вожделение, которому невозможно сопротивляться, всё то же. Оно заползает в нос, в рот, оно горит по всей открытой коже и раздраженно свербит под тканью. Ибо почему-то решает, что ни в коем случае нельзя себя трогать, и к шестому удару садится на руки и пытается смотреть на свои коленки, но взгляд тянется к извращённой паре. К их вынужденно эксгибиционистскому удовольствию, хотя что он может знать об их обычных развлечениях. 

Ибо знает, что не виноват что так возбуждён, так сильно, болезненно возбуждён, глядя на то, как истязают тело, выглядящее как его любимый, но есть в этом что-то такое запретное, такое беспредельно горячее, возможно, удовольствие Таэмлина, что он подозревает, что будет вспоминать об этом и без навязанных чувств. Прокушенную губу, длинную шею, безумные расфокусированные глаза и стоны. Пожалуй, лучше бы опять затанцевали до упаду.

Но все становится ещё хуже. После того как Таэмлин кончил на восьмом, и удар его оргазма довёл ещё многих в зале, куда Ибо ни за что не повернётся, потому что там явно оргия, а он и так едва сохраняет разум, он с тем же удовольствием принимает ещё два, и, упав, освобождённый, на пол после десятого, на коленях подползает к Сину, и лезет ему в штаны, и сосёт.

Син придерживает его голову рукоятью кнута за затылком, взявшись за неё руками с обеих сторон, и световые нити вплетаются в волосы, парят рядом, ласкают кожу, которую только что жалили. Ибо видит, как человек с лицом Сяо Чжаня жадно. сосет чужой член, и, будучи совершенно раздавленным до сих пор маревом желания, получает ответ на свой вопрос. Он не чувствует пересечения личностей. Он свободен от их смешения.

Закончив, Таэмлин разворачивается к нему. Он ползёт, не вставая с колен, весь в крови и сперме, и Ибо впадает в панику. Ибо шипит, на крик нет сил, и пытается отползти назад, но Таэмлин хватает его за лодыжку, и рявкает, подтаскивая ближе:  
— Рот закрой. Закрой! Физически, плотно. Сожми губы. Нельзя, чтобы попало.

Ибо сжимает, и получает свой прощальный поцелуй через руку, вымазанную в волшебной крови и сперме, пахнущую медью и мёдом.

*** 

Утром, где-то через пару часов, Ван Ибо скатывается с кровати на пол, на четвереньки. Он стонет, поднимая себя в вертикальное положение. Если так пойдёт дальше, всё решится само собой — он просто сгорит от истощения, да и всё.

Зеркало в ванной, впрочем, обычное, современное косметическое зеркало с подсветкой, являет ему вполне приличное лицо, он видал себя и пострашнее, так что, сгорание пока откладывается. 

Он едет на рабочую презентацию, работает милейшим мальчиком, весь в белом и голубом, весь экзотический, как предмет интерьера, которым хвастаются гостям, ну и хер с ними. 

Они встречаются с Марвином на ланч, и тот треплется, и это, как всегда, очень странно позитивно действует на Ибо. На предложение сфотографироваться с тележкой на платформе 9 и 3/4 тут недалеко, за углом, Ибо спрашивает:

— А вот, кстати! Про Гарри Поттера то, правда или нет? Министерство магии, маглы, Азкабан?

Марвин надувается, смотрит исподлобья, и спрашивает в ответ:  
— К тебе сова прилетала?

— Н-нет, наверное? — Ибо пожимает плечами.

— Ну и вот! — Марвин аж отворачивается, давая понять, что тема закрыта.

Ибо хмыкает, так и сяк вертя их диалог, учитывая, что Марв честен по контракту. Если у Ибо есть магия, а сова не прилетала, то Гарри Поттер враньё, а если Ибо магл, то сова и не должна была прилететь. А может, к китайцам вообще прилетает кто-то другой! «Надо будет спросить у Чжань-гэ!» — думает он в конце концов, и осекается, и интерес и восторг, и желание поделиться оборачиваются ядовитой горечью, и стекают вдоль его языка, сердца, к привычному уже сырому и холодному комку пустоты в животе.

После ланча Марвин ведёт его к месту, где должен разыграться финал. 

— Это прямая тропа фейри, говорит он, гордо поводя рукой в сторону глухого закоулка, чистого, но мелкого, темного и очень неприветливого. С трёх сторон его окружают глухие стены без окон, и только зайдя внутрь Ибо видит два открытых дверных проема, друг напротив друга, искусно скрытых с улицы ориентировкой стен.

— Да-да, — видя, что он их заметил, говорит Марвин. — Оно. Тут выходит на поверхность мира. В городе всегда неудобно, это вот вполне тихое место, тебе подойдёт. Узнаешь Таэмлина, переговоришь с Сином, удержишь три трансформации, и принц твой. Завтра в 10.05.

— У меня в четыре самолёт, — говорит Ибо рефлекторно, и ему совсем не нравится взгляд, полный жалости, который он получает в ответ на свою реплику. — Ладно, — вздыхает он, — пойдём, будешь рассказывать мне про трансформации и переговоры, — хоть бы меня машина, блять, сбила по дороге, думает он, выходя из мрачного проулка на свет.

*** 

Ибо ставит четыре будильника с разницей в десять минут, и засыпает, не успев даже отложить телефон. Теснота туфель и широкого фрачного пояса болезненны как колодки, жесткий воротничок рубашки давит под кадык, руки, обвивающие его талию, горячи.

— Здравствуй, Ван Ибо, — говорит ему на ухо знакомый голос. Как же вы заебали, думает Ибо, но вслух произносит своё фирменное местное мычание.

— Мне положено быть невнимательным к человеческим слабостям и ...ненасытным в чувствовании чувств... — невольно Ибо вспоминает эту ненасытность и мурашки бегут по коже, заставляя ёжиться и передергиваться — всё же, зрелище было крутое. Возможно, он хотел бы посмотреть ещё, — поэтому ты, мой спаситель и избранник, появляешься здесь каждую ночь.

Мгм, — отвечает Ибо, благодаря про себя привычный образ Ванцзи, с его междометиями и маской невозмутимости. 

— Не будь букой, — тянет Таэмлин совершенно сяочжаневским тоном, и Ибо думает, что очень бы хотел ему уебать, подло и неожиданно, чтобы достать, по зубам, до стёсанных костяшек и трещин, — ведь я хочу помочь тебе, — ну да, да, конечно, довольный принц хочет стать недовольным, — по правилам, я могу дать подсказки, как с цветком.

И тут Ван Ибо весь обращается в слух.

— На моей лошади будет подпруга с четырьмя бубенцами и узором из люпинов.

Ибо думает: «Чего блять?! Подпруга?! Это что?! Люпин! Что это? Лошадь? В этот проулок от лошади влезет только жопа. Круп? У лошади так называется жопа? Но к этому моменту передняя-то часть уже уедет! Нет, ну я погуглю конечно. Подпруга, люпин, четыре бубенца. Какой бред». Он начинает дрожать от сдерживаемого истерического смеха, и, будто в унисон его смеху, весь зал вокруг идёт рябью. Дрожь почему-то больше всего чувствуется в его правой руке на талии Таэмлина. Свечи мерцают, а силуэты гостей изгибаются. Пол начинает идти волнами.

— Ну, или так... — Таэмлин звучит очень довольно, и, несмотря на то, что ночь только началась, и ничего они толком обсудить не успели, привычно кладёт ладонь на его губы, целует и отталкивает, и Ван Ибо просыпается в кровати с вибрирующим и трезвонящим телефоном в руке. И фотография на экране заставляет его мгновенно проснуться, и ответить, быстрее. Быстрее.

— Прости, я не должен был звонить, я знаю. У меня просто сердце не на месте. Настолько не на месте, что я должен сам спросить. У тебя все в порядке?

— Ты же слышишь, вот я, говорю с тобой своим самым неверяще-счастливым голосом. Здравствуй, Сяо Чжань, я мечтал об этом долгие недели, — Ибо хватается за член, и думает: пожалуйста, три слова, не вешай трубку, скажи что угодно.

— Да, я слышу, и то, что ты не отвечаешь на вопрос, я тоже слышу. Я не буду допытываться, но... Мы можем немного поговорить?

— Конечно. Ты хочешь поговорить о чём-то конкретном? — Ибо сжимает бёдра, сжимается весь, жмурится до белых пятен под веками, и думает, раз так, теперь главное не кончить слишком быстро, растянуть удовольствие. Гладит себя, не сжимая, и все равно выгибается в руку.

— Нет, просто, может быть, ты расскажешь мне как проходит твоя поездка? Тебе нравится Лондон?

Ибо честно смеётся, даже не горько, просто от неожиданности:

— «Нравится» не то слово, но я впечатлён, да. Я ходил смотреть «Подсолнухи», и у меня местный гид... очень осведомлённый. 

— Вы смотрели город? У тебя получилось по графику даже с гидом погулять?

Ох, Чжань-Чжань, у меня получилось по графику сгонять в замок между мирами, и посмотреть на то, чего обычно совсем никому не показывают. Ещё я видел как человек с твоим лицом кончил под кнутом. Но Ибо просто рассказывает как он отреагировал на Национальную галерею, про колонны и рамы. Ну, немного под конец задыхаясь от редких замечаний и уточнений, которых, как и просто дыхания, да просто самого факта этой призрачной связи хватает...

— Ибо, блять, ты дрочишь? Ты рассказываешь мне про Ван Гога и дворцы, а сам при этом дрочишь на мой голос?

— О да, — голос Ван Ибо прерывается вдохами, почти всхлипами, — конечно да, не понимаю... почему это тебя вообще... удивляет. Тем более... я же слышу, что ты... ах! Блять! Тоже....

— Сука... — жалобно шепчет Сяо Чжань, — да что ж такое...

И они просто молча дышат друг другу в трубку. 

Ибо засыпает, измученный, счастливо опустошенный, с включённым телефоном, который в какой-то момент просто отрубается из-за разряженной батареи. И будильник не срабатывает, и процессию Ибо просто тупо просыпает. Фейри своими сложными простыми путями прошествовали через город, а Ибо продрых всю свою «спасательную миссию» после неожиданного, спасительного уже для него, звонка. 

И он почти поёт, укладывая чемодан для вылета.

*** 

Марвин ждёт его в кафе, невероятно довольный.

— Я хочу премию, — говорит он. И Ибо вопросительно округляет глаза.

— Я пришёл за тобой вовремя, спросил, не спускался ли ты ещё, и на предложение разбудить сказал, что не нужно.

Ибо заявляет, что вообще-то это в рамках их договора, но кивает, и Марв довольно щурится, разворачиваясь за сахарницей на соседнем столе.

Ибо показывает ему выжженный на джинсе контур исчезнувшей драгоценной розы, и Марв скалится неприятно острыми зубами.  
— Ты прости, парень, но я против своих не играю. Мутное это было дело с Таэмлином, а уж таких быстрых шествий я просто не припомню. Тебе это знать необязательно, но ты меня просто провоцируешь на честность. ...Хотя не понятно, может это все ещё про твою жизнь и свободу.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что это ещё не конец? — Ибо мрачнеет, но совсем избавиться от утреннего чувства облегчения у него все равно не выходит.

— О, посмотрим, но с нашим братом расслабляться не стоит, — Марвин снова смеётся, и снова выходит кошка и двое мужчин. Загривок Ибо холодеет от иллюстративного дежавю.

*** 

Когда шасси отрываются от земли острова, Ибо не может сдержать вздох облегчения. Он до последнего момента боялся стёкол, выхода какой-нибудь тропы фейри, каверзных вопросов от тех, кто кажется тем, кем не является. Уже инстинктивно он дергается, видя своё отражение в иллюминаторе, прежде чем уснуть на долгом-долгом рейсе, и не зря.

Ибо забирает назад все свои мысли об интересе к этим созданиям, к Каэр Вэдвид и ебанутой семейке, где не понятно, кто кому муж и госпожа, у него явно есть повод считать, что они всё же его убьют.

Принц фейри с лицом Сяо Чжаня только ухмыляется на вопрос о том, какого хрена ещё им надо, если все уже сложилось и кончилось, а на вопрос, каждый день тут, что ли, вечеринки, отвечает, что тут нет времени, и это одна и та же, по сути, вечеринка, всё время и вне его. Какая пафосная хуета, думает Ибо, и они танцуют, и фланируют, и принц с кем-то разговаривает так, что Ибо не понимает ни слова, и танцуют, и танцуют, и выйти из самолета оказывается так сложно, и его кроссовки разваливаются в такси. Четвёртые.

На следующий день пятые. Хорошо, что у меня их много, вяло думает Ибо, лёжа лицом на стаканчике с кофе, третьем за утро, но уже никак не действующем. Да и это, наверное, неплохо, медленно думает Ибо, я бы так дергался в нормальном состоянии, а так, что...

А так у них с Сяо Чжанем интервью для ТВ, и Ибо переживает его, не чувствуя себя совсем. Вопросы те же, что и десятки раз до этого, ничего страшного, лицо повежливее, и сойдёт, ну да, вот такое у него вежливое лицо. В здании душновато, и в длинном коридоре по дороге на выход Ибо отключается. Не теряет сознание — засыпает в буквальном смысле на ходу. Измученное тело, которое ловят, несут, ведут, укладывают, не отпускает его из сна, он помнит флэшбеками вопросы, такси, руки Сяо Чжаня вокруг его плеч, лицо Сяо Чжаня, склоняющееся над ним. Как хорошо...

*** 

Ибо приходит в себя резко, испуганно оглядывается, ему все ещё плохо, но не так критично, как было утром. Наверное, удалось пару часов поспать, за окном ещё светло. Номер не его, очевидно, Сяо Чжаня, который сидит в кресле с телефоном. Номер маленький, кровать, стол, кресло и шкаф приткнуты друг к другу вплотную, так что кресло и Сяо Чжань в нем так близко, что можно было бы дотянуться.

— Ибо, ты проснулся? Уверен, что тебе хватит? Врач сказал, что ты долго не спал.

— Да, я пойду, — Ибо не знает, что с ним происходит в волшебных снах. Остаётся ли его тело в кровати? Или он исчезает и появляется. Ну, в самолете он явно не исчезал. Но он все равно не хочет, чтобы это происходило рядом с Сяо Чжанем, чтобы не затронуло его, не снесло магическим безвыходным хвостом.

Ибо пробует встать с кровати, мышцы слушаются плохо, голова тяжеленная, и плед, которым он укрыт, весит как автомобиль. Как лошадь, думает Ибо сюрреалистично, и вышивка люпинами, так и не знаю что это. Сяо Чжань моментально оказывается рядом, и легко прижимает его плечи к кровати.  
— Не вставай, бога ради, тебе никуда сегодня не нужно. Что случилось? Это из-за меня? Я могу уйти, но ты отдыхай. Ибо? Поспишь ещё?

Ибо обхватывает его запястье, и мгновение, пока пальцы скользят по тонкой коже, вдоль изящной косточки, растягиваются в патоку безвременья, и Ибо, кажется, может кончить только от этого прикосновения.  
— Не уходи. Не оставляй меня одного, — все «благородные» опасения сметает как не бывало. Отказаться от этого лица, от этого тепла невозможно.

— Хорошо, — Сяо Чжань усаживается рядом, напротив, так и оставив руку рядом с плечом Ибо, не отнимая ее из судорожного захвата, — расскажешь, что произошло? У тебя бессонница? Раньше ты не жаловался.

— Я сплю, просто тут я сплю, а там нет. Ха-ха. Я расскажу тебе, всё равно или сдохну или с ума сойду, — и Ибо подробно, с самого начала пересказывает свои злоключения с иностранными волшебными существами. Сяо Чжань сначала смотрит обеспокоенно, явно считая, что он выдумывает или галлюцинирует, но, по мере развития сюжета и подробностей, лицо его принимает просто ошарашенное смешное выражение, и Ибо, несмотря на ужасную вымотанность, чувствует себя тонущим в своей нежности к этому человеку, щемящей, огромной, такой большой.

Сяо Чжань потихоньку перемещается, садится рядом, опираясь об изголовье кровати, потом и вовсе сползает рядом, обнимает его. «Ну, хоть от жалости», — думает Ибо, и ловит их отражение в глянцевом пластике настольного светильника.

*** 

— А вот и плюс один, — Ибо слышит голос за спиной, но никого не видит, оглянувшись. Когда он возвращает взгляд вперёд, уже переполненный ужасом и стыдом за то, что по его вине Сяо Чжань теперь тоже втянут в эту смертельно опасную историю, перед ними обнаруживается королева Медб, как и в прошлый раз жуткая, как и в прошлый раз шикарно и современно одетая.

Она смотрит на Сяо Чжаня:  
— Ты человек, лицо которого Таэмлин носил неделю. Он красиво пел твоим голосом. Ты не чувствовал как терял его?

Сяо Чжань заметно теряет краски с лица и отвечает с поклоном:  
— Вероятно, это было вызвано важной причиной. 

Королева смеётся и говорит:  
— Самой важной, разумеется. Ну что ж, Сяо Чжань, ты бард, и мы немного запутались в легендах благодаря этим двум долбоёбам. Так что я предложу тебе хороший выбор, лучше обычного. Дар дороги и пророчества, богатство и славу, или выкупишь своего мальчика?

Сяо Чжань молча опускает голову, и Ибо на краткий миг хочет умереть, пока не видит, что рот Сяо Чжаня подрагивает в сдерживаемой улыбке. 

— Могу я подумать, Ваше Величество?

— Нет, конечно. Но мне нравится как ты торгуешься, пойдём, обсудим подробности. Она машет рукой в сторону, и, поворачиваясь, хлещет косой Ибо по заднице. Ибо отчётливо ощущает пятерню, но лицо Ванцзи опять его выручает, и он остаётся стоять один, впервые один среди волшебной публики, и кольцо вокруг него, бывшее довольно широким, пока здесь была Медб, начинает сужаться. Ибо пытается пятиться к стене, но вот его уже хватают за рукава, и предлагают танец, и толкают, чтобы не стоял на дороге. Его уже немного сносит танцующей массой, и рук на нем намного больше, чем это могло бы быть комфортным, когда к нему обращается красивый, но почти нормальный по ощущениям, в отличие от многих других тут, молодой мужчина.

— Потанцуй со мной, Ибо?

— Таэмлин, — говорит Ибо, твердо придерживаясь позиции вслух не соглашаться ни на что, и кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Ого, можно было и по обычному сценарию пойти. Как ты узнал меня?

— К тебе приросли некоторые повадки Сяо Чжаня. А я, ну, знаешь, вижу это — движение. Особенно его движение.

— Занятно, — и они некоторое время танцуют молча, и Ибо опять думает, что ощущения физически несущей тело волны музыки, дробящегося света и стольких красивых и страшных созданий вокруг ему нигде больше не удалось бы испытать. И, возможно, это неправильное чувство, но он рад, что у него была эта возможность, и сожаление, что больше не будет ещё неправильнее, и он их себе запрещает.

— А если бы не получилось, я бы попал в ад?

Таэмлин явно проглатывает хохот.  
— Десятина? Ну конечно. Тебе ни к чему знать наши секреты, но я намекну. Акционерное общество, — и всё-таки смеётся.

Ибо как никогда близок к тому, чтобы всё-таки съездить ему по зубам. 

Сяо Чжань идёт к ним сквозь толпу совершенно спокойно, как завсегдатай, улыбается и раскланивается. У него на щеках легкий румянец, глаза блестят. Ибо думает, что сейчас от восторга и зависти сжуёт свою бабочку, но пока он просто замирает, и сильно сжимает ладонь Таэмлина, от чего тот хмыкает удивленно, и протягивает их сцепленные руки Сяо Чжаню, и говорит:  
— Приятно было познакомиться.

И пихает их обоих в грудь без всяких там через-ладонных-поцелуев. И они открывают глаза там же и так же, как неожиданно заснули.

Ибо обеспокоенно смотрит на Сяо Чжаня.  
— Скажи, они же не забрали у тебя за мою жизнь ничего важного? Десять лет? Орешек? Котят Орешек, о которых ты не знаешь пока не вернешься домой?

Сяо Чжань хихикает.  
— Боже, диди, твои истеричные шутки просто лучшие. Надеюсь, не полюблю их до такой степени, чтобы доводить тебя специально... 

— Ну, и?!

— Не могу ничего тебе сказать, но, правда, ничего особенного. Им тоже надо было от тебя уже избавиться, а просто уморить после скандала с разводом и свадьбой было нехорошо. Они бы тебя как-нибудь и сами отпустили. Видишь, хитрые все там.

— С каким разводом и свадьбой? Как так получилось, что я там торчу уже неделю часами, и ничего об этом не знаю?! 

— Ты же сам рассказывал, но, да, королева пару деталей прояснила. И на свадьбу нас, кстати, пригласили.

— Охуеть.

— Работать. Не думай, что нашёл там благодарных приятелей.

Лицо Ибо кривится, он ничем не заслужил такой отповеди.  
— Я думал, что нашёл там монстров, которые доведут меня до смерти.

— Прости-прости, детка, я сам так перенервничал, прости, неловко пошутил, — Сяо Чжань обнимает его, притягивает крепко.

И Ибо с готовностью хватается за него, за задницу, за спину, вжимает в себя, и шепчет:  
— Я тебя сейчас выебу.

— А ты сможешь? Свиду такой зелененький, будто уже растение, а не человек. Много хлорофилла, наверное... Что я несу, это нервное явно.

— Давай-ка заткнем тебе рот.

Они целуются, и Ибо не в силах терпеть, лезет в него сразу пальцами, и стонет от того, что явно нихрена сейчас не выйдет, но руки убрать не может, и толкается членом вдоль, между ног, между ягодиц, задевая свои пальцы, ласкающие вожделенный вход, и хрипит:  
— Сожми, сожми, дай руку. Блять. Я люблю тебя

Сяо Чжань что-то ему отвечает, но тоже междометиями, матерится невнятно на трёх языках, судя по всему, так же оставшийся совершенно без мозгов, одни чувства, такое горячее, такое обожаемое, влажное, измученное жаждой тело. Соскучившееся.

— Скажи мне. Скажи, что любишь, что не оставишь больше. Я не могу без тебя, не могу.

— Люблю. Не могу тоже. Прости. Люблю тебя.

Ибо кончает и тянется к члену Сяо Чжаня, едва борясь с подступающим снова сном, он так расслаблен и счастлив, и совсем выключается, но он должен...

Сяо Чжань убирает его руку. И шепчет ему тихо:  
— Спи, детка, я сам. Ты не древнее проклятое существо, чтоб доводить все до конца.

Этих слов Ибо уже не слышит.

*** 

— Привет Марвин. Не думал, что ты ответишь.

— Я и не хотел...

— Ого, значит наш контракт все ещё действует? Я рад, с одной стороны, а с другой, что за хрень! Все ещё!

— Ты глянь-ка, как насобачился. Если уволят из идолов, приходи консультантом по работе с людьми.

— Ха-ха. Смешно. Ну, я чего хотел узнать...

— А сколько предлагаешь?

— Марвин, ты помнишь, я никогда не был жадным, но вот сам процесс меня раздражает. Давай я задам свои вопросы, и мы посмотрим, ответишь ли ты на них? Ок? Тогда первый. Что Сяо Чжань отдал за мое освобождение?

— Ха! Ничего!

— Ладно, я знаю как это работает. Что он должен будет делать?

— Попал, молодец. Петь один раз в год в одну из трёх праздничных ночей. И на свадьбе.

— Спасибо. И второй. Пожалуйста, давай не будем играть в формулировки. Как ты думаешь, какая истинная причина этой авантюры с гейсом Там Лина, из-за которой я попал под раздачу?

— Син и Таэмлин хотели пожениться, — Марвин делает паузу, и продолжает, — А Медб не хотела с Таэмлином разводиться и искать себе нового консорта, который бы был при всех древних делах, и ее бы заодно не беспокоил. О! Я могу повесить трубку! Прощай. С тебя премия.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> *стархитекторы — звёзды архитектуры (starchitect = star + architect), в Лондоне есть здания, спроектированные Захой Хадид, Норманом Фостером, Ренцо Пьяно и т.д.
> 
> * федора - классическая фетровая шляпа с полями и лентой на тулье.
> 
> * Имеется в виду баллада о Там Лине, которого спасла из плена фейри человеческая девушка, пройдя при его помощи испытания королевы эльфов.
> 
> * гейс - вид магической клятвы, иногда определяемый и как проклятие, налагающий обязательства или ограничения. Невыполнение грозит смертью.


End file.
